It's not like that!
by BornOneWing
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto has a mental condition which makes him hallucinate a whole universe of ninja. When his parents send him to a special school for the mentally ill, he was in for a surprise. Not to mention that bastard teacher, Uchiha Sasuke. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Title: It's not like that!

Rating: T (I doubt I will raise it, but it could happen)

Author: Cherry-hime (That's me!)

Warnings: Poor writing skills, OOC (nothing too bad, though), shounen-ai (it might venture into yaoi), my annoyingness and slow updates, mild spoilers (except in this chapter I tell you the true identity of Naruto's dad so if you don't want to know just yet, don't say I didn't tell you), I'll probably add to this list.

Disclaimer: Naruto and anything associated with it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and others and in no way does this fanfiction attempt to infringe or earn a profit from the anime, manga or any other merchandise. (yeah, I like being official so no one can say that I didn't have an official disclaimer)

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto had mountain sickness. Who the hell puts a school in the mountains!? And why, might he ask, are they so few students enrolled this year? What has he done to deserve this-oh yeah...that.

**Oh yeah, if you haven't caught the drift by now, this is Sasunaru/ Narusasu/ I don't really care which order you put it at the moment. If you do not like this pairing, then please, do not read**.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Chapter One: Mountain Peak School**

"Eheheheh." A blond boy scratched his head while a vein pulsed a red-haired woman's forehead, "C'mon, really! It's not like that!

"Uzumaki Naruto," she barked, in a surprisingly gentle voice forced into a frightening tone, "Remember what I said I'd do if you pulled this one more time?"

"-But I really don't see what's wro-"

"AUGH! That's it! I'll send in _this _form!" Green eyes flashing, she was all but screeching at her son.

Uzumaki Naruto, however, would not give up. Making his face into the cutest pout ever known to Uzumaki Kushina, he turned to his mother and begged. Fortunately, being his mother, she was able to fend it off.

Poor Naruto. Truthfully, he did not understand. His mom was not a mean person, but also, she was not a person that could easily read when someone was lying or not. Let me explain. Naruto is a boy of sixteen and very simple minded. He has a favorite food (ramen) and a favorite color (orange) and even a favorite animal (foxes), but what he also has is a delusional disorder. (1) Every once in a while, he thinks he's in a world of ninjas where he is a cursed child with a nine-tailed demon fox sealed inside of him. To Naruto, these are not illusions or hallucinations but a reality that he is a part of and he doesn't talk to anyone about it. On various occasions, his father, whom he believes in his world to be dead, tries to contradict Naruto's belief. Naruto hates himself for hurting his father, but he also hates his father for interrupting his goal.

Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato were not geniuses when it came to psychology of children and had no choice to use their last resort to help their only child. Naruto was to go to a 'special school' instead of Konoha High School (where all his friends were going) because his parents could not handle him when he went into one of his 'episodes.'(2) Naruto had the kind of parents that were loving, but a bit clueless. They tried their hardest and even though they were sometimes harsh on their son, there was nothing they did that could explain why Naruto's mind was like this.

That night, Kushina spent hours on the computer and telephone registering her son for Mountain Peak School that specialized in psychological healing with results guaranteed.(3) Minato was upstairs helping Naruto prepare his belongings, as this was an overnight school (not a boarding school, since it was technically a place of medical practice).

"Dad," Naruto whispered, his voice dripping with tears, "Why do you and mom hate me?"

Minato rounded on his son, "We do _not_ hate you Naruto. If there's anything you must know, that's high on the list."

"Then why-" he paused for a minute before raising his voice, "WHY DO YOU NOT BELIEVE ME! I SEE IT WITH MY OWN EYES. HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT IT'S NOT REAL?"

"Naruto, calm do-"

"NO. I won't. Because for all I know, this doesn't really exist. And the true 'world' is the one only I see."

Minato put his hand on his son's shoulders and guided him to his wooden chair. There was sadness in his deep blue eyes. "Naruto. My son." A kiss on his forehead. Naruto stared blankly ahead. "I love you. I don't want you to go. I want you to live normally. But, your brain isn't letting you. I want to believe you. I really do. We live in this world. You have to except it."

Naruto frowned. The fringe of his bangs hid his eyes. "Go away."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kushina bit her nail. Her teeth clicked together and the nail broke off into her mouth. She chewed. On the glowing screen in front of her, the cursor hung over the 'submit' button. Footsteps sounded much too heavy on the wood stairs. Nervously, she clicked and hid the page. Relief flooded through her when she saw hair much too long and smelled the spicy soap her husband uses.

"Minato," Kushina sighed at the sight of her husband. Taking his wife into his arms, Minato hid his face in her fiery hair. It wasn't exactly as if Kushina was afraid of her son...she was just afraid that tension would cause her to snap at him in a way she couldn't take back. Obviously, she'd heard the dispute that'd taken place in the room with orange walls.

"Minato," Kushina repeated, more demanding this time. She felt him tremble, but raise his head none the less.

"Kushina, my wife. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do to help him. I know how much you love him and I do as well. You sent the form, correct?" The warm-hearted woman nodded. Minato backed away from her, but held her firmly and lovingly by her strong shoulders. "Do not get me wrong, I am not giving up. A leader is nothing without his subordinates. An enigma cannot win without supporters. In this case, as his parents, we are his base and this school is possibly our back-up." A blue tear drifted out of the female leader's eye which her partner quickly wiped up. "Don't forget, darling, that we have not lost. The enemy is the complicated human brain, not our son. And this is not just a flowery dedication. I believe that we can win. I love this family. I love you for bearing such a marvelous son who I adore."

With that, both adults went to their room, which was on the first floor and prepared for bed. Above, Naruto lay awake in his bed, tears streaming down his face. Don't think that anyone hates anyone else. Naruto looks up to his father. He greatly admires his mother. He just feels so betrayed. Wouldn't you feel the same if sometimes you thought you were a genin shinobi in the Fire Country who has a dream to be Hokage? What if you could not tell which reality was...well, reality? The poor boy felt shunned and alone in ninja Konoha but he also felt alienated in city Konoha. Sometimes, as a comfort, the blonde boy pretended that there was no reality. That he didn't exist. That was the only place he felt true comfort.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Ng...Kakashi..." Naruto mumbled in his half-asleep state.

"Naruto," his real mother's voice called him. Drool leaked out of the side of his mouth along with a snore. "Naru-to!" Her voice became more urgent.

"Sa-! Mom!" he awoke and sat up, "What?"

"We're leaving in half an hour, be ready, dear."

"Ahh! But it's only six thirty!" Naruto whined. No response indicated no arguing. Showering in three minutes then tossing on a black tee shirt and long orange shorts then running a comb through his hair, Naruto was ready to go eat breakfast.

"Raaamen!! But, mom, you never-" Naruto cried in joy when he saw the delicious miso ramen waiting for him. His mother smiled slyly at him. Not even bothering to finish his questioning, an 'Itidakimasu' was said and Naruto's nose was buried in the bowl. Just as Naruto was finishing, his father entered the kitchen with his green work vest, blue pants and shirt and white cheif's coat on. Minato was actually mayor of Konoha and declared that he got to choose what uniforms they wore. Naruto grinned foxily at his father who did the same. Naruto waited as his parents ate breakfast and made conversation. No one mentioned what was to come. They all treasured their last moment of the 'normal' routine together. To Naruto, it was heaven. There was no one he loved more than his parents. Even his best friends at school, Saito and Rae did not bring the same clarity that his family did. Even if they were sending him to a crazy school.

Just like any other day, the Uzumaki's piled into their car and made comments about work and friends. It was not forgotten. It hung over their hearts, unbearably heavy, but only when they got further into the mountains and reached 8,000 ft did their laughter fall silent and apprehension settled in.

"Dad," Naruto said in a kind of voice that made you feel like there must've been some hidden emotion, but the facade was too strong.

Kushina tensed, but didn't let it show. "Hmn?" Minato answered casually.

"It hurts..." now there was strain in his voice, "There's someone in Kono- I mean, the other 'world' that betrayed me. He left me. And the thing is, even though he's the one I'm closest to, I can't figure out what his name is and I can't truly see his face." Minato looked like he wasn't listening and instead, concentrating on the road, but he was hanging onto ever word. Kushina tried to listen intently, but also tried to keep the air that she wasn't as involved as she wasn't addressed. "I think...whenever I feel the pain of never truly being able to see him, I feel so connected to this world. I think he's the one loophole...showing me the right path. Even though he's the only one I can truly trust."

"Naruto," an image of Yondaime Hokage flashed in front of the boy's eyes as his father spoke, "You are strong."

And with ears popping and slightly labored breath, they pulled into a small gravel parking lot in front of a stone building covered in moss and vines. It was a grey, cloudy day and evergreen trees hung low, concealing the building which was relatively small. The most notable thing about the school, however, was that the roof was gold. Or, at least, it seemed to be. Flaxen metal shone golden in the morning sun. Naruto grinned. Ominous, sure. Frightening, yeah. Creepy, a bit. But, if this was his new school and temporary 'home', then he wouldn't let it beat him! No, the will of Uzumaki Naruto was stronger than letting him be discouraged. Sure, he'd never been the same since the 'episodes' started, but nothing could change his nindo(4).

Soon, the Uzumaki's were trudging up the redwood stairs that led up to beautifully carved oak doors. With each step his size 10 shoe took, Naruto imagined himself getting that much stronger.

"Wuahh! Mum, dad, you're so slow! We'll never get anywhere walking that slow!" A grin plastered to his face, the fox boy bounded up the stairs to wait for his winded parents. Just as he was laughing at the couple still running up the ten flights Naruto had just conquered, the creaking of the heavy doors sounded. Footsteps followed that and a smug grin on a pale face. Looking over at the stranger with a mixture of innocent surprise and annoyance, Naruto just barely stopped himself from screaming.

"Uzumaki Naruto...they said you were exccetric, but I never expected you to be this dobe," the voice of the ninja known as Naruto's 'best friend' spoke to him out of the mouth of this stranger.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXx

(1) "**Delusional disorder** is a psychiatric diagnosis denoting a psychotic mental illness that involves holding one or more non-bizarre delusions in the absence of any other significant psychopathology (signs or symptoms of mental illness). In particular, a person with delusional disorder has never met any other criteria for schizophrenia and does not have any marked hallucinations, although tactile (touch) or olfactory (smell) hallucinations may be present if they are related to the theme of the delusion. A person with delusional disorder can be quite functional and does not tend to show any odd or bizarre behavior aside from these delusions. "Despite the encapsulation of the delusional system and the relative sparing of the personality, the patient's way of life is likely to become more and more overwhelmed by the dominating effect of the abnormal beliefs". (Munro, 1999)"

-Wikipedia

(2) First of all, later in the story I will have flashbacks to his 'episodes.' Also, I used this word because I want you to think of each Naruto episode as one time he goes into his state of delusion. It's sort of a lame pun I worked into this story.

(3) Sorry that I keep adding these, but I need to. Personally, I'm not saying that I agree results can be guaranteed. Sometimes a patient just can't heal. Just want you to not think too poorly of me.

(4) Way of the ninja...sort of like a philosophy

**Truthfully, I thought this whole story crashed and burned already, but I decided to publish it anyway. I hope you had fun trying to decipher it. Please review, maybe to point out tips? I'd appreciate it. Since this is a more serious story, I do realize Naruto seems very OOC, but since he has this condition, I hope it explains him enough. Flames are welcome? Yes, but please explain your insultsJaa nee, Cherry-hime**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: It's not like that

Title: It's not like that!

Chapter Rating: T

Author: Cherry-hime (That's me!)

Chapter Warnings: OOC (nothing too bad, though), shounen-ai, anime references.

Disclaimer: Naruto and anything associated with it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and others and in no way does this fanfiction attempt to infringe or earn a profit from the anime, manga or any other merchandise. (yeah, I like being official so no one can say that I didn't have an official disclaimer)

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto had mountain sickness. Who the hell puts a school in the mountains!? And why, might he ask, are they so few students enrolled this year? What has he done to deserve this-oh yeah...that.

**Chapter 2: Settling in and Attempted Murder**

--

"W-WHAT!!" Naruto exclaimed rudely.

"Uzumaki-kun," a man with cloudy hair, couldn't have been more than thirty spoke from across a black super-glossed lavish desk.

The boy looked up, "Yes, Mr.-"

"Please," he spoke coolly, yet affectionately, "Just Kakashi."

"If I may intrude, Mr-, Kakashi, I mean, my wife and I actually have to leave…" Minato glanced at his wife and spoke clearly, but apologetically.

The man, Kakashi, appeared to be grinning, but in the dim yellow light, the red of his chair reflected making it impossible to get a clear image. "Go right ahead. I will take care of Uzumaki-kun and you can call anytime you want. I understand."

Naruto was a little shocked. His parents hadn't told him they'd be leaving so soon….well, since they were he'd might as well say a friendly goodbye.

"Otou-san!" Naruto hopped out of his chair, smiling foxily and saluting, "Untill later, then." Minato grinned, matching his son, and repeated the actions. Naruto kneeled in front of his mother. "Kaa-chan, have a safe trip, I'll miss you," he mumbled as he kissed her hand. After some blushing and embraces involving the Uzumakis, Naruto was left alone in the ominous office of Kakashi.

"My, my, Naru-chan," in two seconds the whole atmosphere in the room changed. "It seems that it's getting late and you won't have time for the tour. Uchiha-san, you remember him, right? The one that so kindly greeted you at the door will show you to your lodgings and introduce you to your roomate. And, I suggest you be careful around him and don't overstep boundaries. You don't know who you may 'meet'."

For some reason Naruto felt like there was not only ulterior motives but also hidden meanings behind some of the words Kakashi had just said. He was about to open his mouth and shout at the director about being odd and mysterious when the door creaked open. The light that came in barley made a difference in the dark of the extensive room. "Uchiha-chan, here so early? It seems you cannot hide your curiosity entirely from me. Very well, then. Make sure Naruto is comfortable and doesn't have a problem."

Naruto glanced at the man at the door and scowled. It was him. But…in all truth, Naruto wasn't entirely upset. Uchiha…he knew that part. But what was his first name. And how come he existed in this world? To torture him?

_Kami-sama, I hate your antics…I love you and all, but how can I bear…_

"Oi, dobe," a hand lightly whacked his head. "I said, _let's go._"

Naruto was smiling a thousand watts bright inside. _He's the same. _"Teme!" _This time…_

Naruto followed Sasuke out the door and into a hallway lined with wood and paper screens. "I don't see why I should follow a guy like you!" _This time…_

"I don't see why you have to be such a dobe and yell at me as soon as you see me," Sasuke's voice raised a little at then end, he was loosing his cool. _This time, I _wont _let you run away. I'll save you and we'll finally live peacefully in Konoha. Or wherever we are. I promised you…I promised I would bring you back, even if I had to break every bone in your body. You are…you are my most important person and my best friend. I will keep my promises, that is my way of the ninja!_

As they bickered all the way down the hallway, Naruto imagined his best friend being here, back when they were genin on another mission. Suddenly, they stopped in front of a door and Sasuke fumbled through a huge key chain, looking for the right one. That's when Naruto decided he would take a long look at Uchiha-san. First thing he noticed was the serious expression he wore. Eyebrows delicately pinched, corners of his lips pulled taught. Creases in his forehead showed clearly, which added a few years to Naruto's age calculation. The only thing about his features that wasn't obviously stressed was the thin, pale nose, which sat delicately and oddly in the middle of his face as if saying, 'Hey! Lookit me! I'm cute!'

Wait. Rewind. Uchiha-san's nose did _not _just say that to Naruto. However, there was no doubt his eyes were saying, "What the fuck?" Wait, no, he'd said that out loud.

"Huh?" Naruto said dumbly.

"Why were you just…never mind," his alluring voice sounded unsure and oddly vulnerable... "Hey! Are you deaf!"

"N-no! What did you say, though?"

The veins were popping out of his forehead, "I said, what is your name?"

Naruto grinned so wide his mouth hurt, "Uzumaki Naruto, the world's best martial artist!"

"Oh really," Sasuke scoffed, "We'll see about that later, but for now, you should meet your roommate, Gaara." With that, he swung the aluminum door open to reveal a little boy, sitting on the floor…and what was that smell?

"He's only eleven, so be nice to him. And…Gaara, what is that?" Sasuke spoke coolly out to the boy.

"Nail polish. My brother told me to try some," the red haired boy spoke without looking up at the duo.

Sasuke looked indifferent about it, almost as if he hadn't heard Gaara. "Naruto, was it? Would you like to tell me of anything you need? I don't know anything about you yet, so if there's something you know you need to 'control' yourself, please, tell."

Naruto frowned, "I'm not a dog. I don't need a treat and a pat on the head to keep me happy, teme!"

Suddenly, a face popped around the corner. Red make-up and sharp canines spoke, "Did someone say dog? Where is it? Give it to me! It's mine, let go!" Sasuke had grabbed the boy and brought him back to the room on the left then locked the door. Naruto just stared. Sasuke looked annoyed.

"Right. Um…where's my bags?"

On your bed."

"Oh."

"…"

"What do I call you?"

"Uchiha-sensei would do."

Naruto suddenly became angry, "Don't just stand there silent, like a bastard!" Silence. "Bastard! Why do you even work here? You look not older than twenty, why aren't you in college!"

Sasuke couldn't lie and say that didn't hit a nerve.

"For your info, loser, I didn't have a choice! And I'm twenty-one! And don't talk about what you know nothing about! Get in your room, I will come get you for dinner, ungrateful loser!"

The door slammed in both their faces. Sasuke, on one side sighed silently into the door and on the other, Naruto tried not to tremble.

Gaara looked up from his nail polish fest. He spoke extremely slowly and quietly, "He likes you."

"W-what!" Naruto managed to send out.

"Uchiha-sensei…he never yells…or shows emotion….and above all, never talks about his past or why he works here," Gaara rambled on as though it was a description of the weather. Naruto looked dumbfounded, but on the inside, a tiny flame was burning. "Uchiha-sensei must not be able to control himself when you speak to him. He must've felt something…besides hate."

"Gaara, did you say your name was?" Naruto asked, in puzzlement.

A nod. A thump. Naruto fainted. But in all truth, that's not all that happened. The world of the Konoha ninjas was once again progressing. Naruto, the force that drove it, was back. It was the morning that he and the new cell seven would infiltrate the Sound compound and finally see Sasuke after three years. (1) Not only that, but they would fight him and Kabuto and once again fail. Fail. Inside Naruto felt weak. There was no doubt that he was a strong ninja, but seeing what his friend had become…and how it was him who let it be that way. It tore his heart to shreds. That's another reason why Gaara was standing above him, screaming.

As soon as Naruto had fainted, Gaara jumped up from where he'd been sitting, knocking the silver nail polish into the white carpet. The blond on the floor twitched. Gaara stood, tense and eyes wide. He only started screaming when Naruto started scratching at his throat. The long finger nails left gashes and red globs were absorbed by the carpet. People were running in frenzy. Other started screaming. Gaara sat on his bed, rocking back and forth, mumbling and holding his head. Naruto was murdering himself…in the world of Konoha ninjas, his heart and spirit was being crushed. In the world of reality, his body was trying to kill himself. To rid of the pain. The emotions. But, no. It was not his time to die. And he would wake up the next day in a isolated ward. Sure, he would return to his room with Gaara, but before that, his counselor would have to talk to him. And as he sat upright in bed, throat covered in bandaged, yellow hair wild, the door was eased open and non other than a raven-haired young man stepped through the door.

"Hello, dobe, care to tell me about this 'incident?'

--

(1) Was it three years? Close enough, you get the point.

A/N: I know I updated late, so go ahead and bash me on that. I tried to write this chapter, again and again, but in the end it just became sort of a mess. I promise by next chapter the story will make more sense and be a little better. And I know it was a little graphic at the end…. should I raise the rating? Do you not like the direction this story is taking? Please review or message me or something.

Also, this whole story is un-betad. If you see a mistake or something way too unclear, do tell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** It's not like that!

**Chapter Rating:** T

**Author:** BornOneWing

**Chapter Warnings:** OOC (nothing too bad, though), shounen-ai, total lateness beyond belief.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and anything associated with it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and others and in no way does this fanfiction attempt to infringe or earn a profit from the anime, manga or any other merchandise. (yeah, I like being official so no one can say that I didn't have an official disclaimer)

**Chapter 3: The Realization and Weird Reactions**

Spiky hairs stuck straight up as the man sat in his chair, scribbling precisely on the black clipboard. His legs crossed in his dark blue dress pants.

"W-w-what do you mean?" _Damn, _Naruto thought, _why are you stuttering?_

The older man sighed lowly. Looking up from his writing, he gazed sharply at the patient. "I'm not playing games. Tell me what you remember last."

_What the hell is up with this guy? What makes him think he's so superior?_ Naruto frowned and closed his eyes. His arms proceeded to fold across his slim chest.

"If you must know _Uchiha _you know _nothing _about this, so first let me explain what I think happened instead of demanding answers! Are you a doctor or not?!"

The 'doctor' massaged his temples. "Idiot, I'm not a doctor yet. I'm training under Hatake-san. And, I wasn't _demanding _anything, I was trying to figure out what was going on."

The blond teen felt the tension in the room increase. What was up with this guy? He seemed so calm and cool, but then why was he getting all angry and calling him…what was that…idiot??

"T-teme! You're no help at all! I should go to this Hatake-san and tell him what a shitty job he's doing!" Sasuke fought the urge to shout back and settled on glaring instead. Naruto responded with a pouty glare of his own.

"My, my," A voice cut through, "What is this angry aura? And Naruto, I thought you knew me."

Naruto looked up. "Kakashi! Of course I know you!"

The man grinned and Naruto noticed that he was wearing a traveling cloak that hid his lower face. "You still haven't answered the question, Naru-chan. Why is Uchiha-san sitting on your bed?"

Naruto's attention was brought to Kakashi's apprentice, who, indeed was sitting on the edge of his bed, glare having melted off his face in realization. There was an awkward little moment of Kakashi grinning (presumably), Naruto staring, and Sasuke hopping off the bed and into his chair.

"I-I-Hatake-san. I don't think I want to do this session. Could you handle it?" Naruto glanced at the counselor oddly. He has his eyes closed and spoke quietly. Kakashi looked serious for a moment before smiling lightly and nodding. As the raven-haired man was exiting, a picture swam into Naruto's vision. One that he knew well…of a pale back, topped with black hair, walking away from him. A sudden wave of sadness filled his mind. A face…in pain…one eye…bloodred…a pink-haired girl screaming, "-"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

The physiologist looked up. "If you want to call me that-"

"No! N-n-n-n-o! It's you! It's him! Everyone….everyone…they're here! This whole school! Him, you, Gaara, dog-boy!" Naruto looked up at Kakashi from his bed and saw the bewildered expression, then realized how panicky his voice sounded. A memory…a woman….anger…

*-*Flashback*-*

_A woman panting, her long hair glued to her temples. Angry, sorrowful eyes looking at him. _

"_What did you do? How are you seeing these….these…hallucinations! Did you talk to those kids from the Tails? The ones who sell the needles? You _know _those are drugs. You little bitch, don't think you can go against my will!"_

_The little blonde boy covered his head with his arms, tears stinging his red cheeks. Anger. That woman was angry and disgusted, just like the villagers. The ones who shunned him for years. How could she hate him too? _

"_Kaa, Kaa, I-I love you" Hot water dripped down his face as his mother left the room, her back turned._

-*-End-*-

A warm hand was pressing on his forehead.

"Naru-chan, Naru-"

"Kakashi! I'm sorry, I just-"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Naruto shook his head and Kakashi, once again, smiled warmly. His eyes said _It's ok. It's ok, I understand._

"Write it down so you don't forget, if you want. I find it easier to organize my thoughts when I write. Maybe another time you'll feel like sharing, ne?"

From his cloak he pulled a black notebook and handed it to the teen along with a pen. Naruto's face broke out in a grin.

"Arigatou! I'll try my best, Kakashi! Oh, what's for dinner? I kinda skipped mine when I passed out and all…" He looked up sheepishly at the man. His belly growled in agreement.

* * *

Naruto sat back against his pillow. Dinner had been good, he'd ordered ramen! They actually gave you whatever food you asked for when you were in isolation and medical care. Naruto thought about what had happened in Konoha this time. The last time he'd fallen into the world had been around a month ago and they had finally figured out where Orochimaru's hideout was. This time, they were on a mission to bring him back and Sai was on their team. Sai, an odd subordinate of Danzou with a strange paleness to him. Also, all he seems to know about feelings is from books he reads. But, Naruto had discovered that he actual felt real feelings for his brother, before his brother had died. And, they'd found him…his best friend. For the first time in a little over two years! It was strange, seeing him. The alabaster skin, the cold eyes, the posture of someone threatening.

Unconsciously, Naruto shivered. The place on his back where he'd touched him prickled. His lips, so close to his ear, the wind ruffling his hair, time standing still. A shing of metal retreating from its case and nudging his ribs. And yet for some reason, Naruto still felt insanely responsible.

That night, Naruto watched T.V. until his head slumped on the pillow and he slept until dawn. Since Naruto no longer needed medical care, someone was sent to retrieve him and this time it was not Sasuke.

A boy with short spikey brown hair and a foolish grin entered the room where Naruto had just finished getting dressed into normal clothes. He was a little shocked by the sudden outburst that came with the child.

"Naruto-nii-chan!" he cried, "It's good to meet you, I'm Maru! At least, that's what you can call me. I don't like being named after the town very much.

"Nice to meet you, squirt," Naruto replied, testing waters.

"Hey! I'm no squirt! I'm the same age as you!"

"You are not."

"Am too."

"No. I know everything things I'm three years youger than I really am, but I'm not! Geez," Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Whatever weirdo," Konohamaru huffed and turned out to the door, "I'm supposed to take you to the rec room, ok?"

"Sure," Naruto said, ruffling Konohamaru's hair as he walked ahead of him down the hall to the white staircase. The boy shortly ran to catch up, yelling in protest.

* * *

It was awkward when Naruto first entered the 'Rec Room'. It was really more like, 'Room of a bunch of awkward mental patients who weren't really friendly with each other or wanting to be here, but at least it's better than being bored all day in your room'. What a mouthful to say. Naruto would call it the rec room for short. Definitely.

Spotting Gaara sitting near the trash cans, Naruto went over to sit by him. Gaara didn't look up and continued staring into space and tapping his foot. A pair of black earbuds were perched in the white shells of his ears.

"Hey, Gaara," Naruto said sort of softly. Gaara nodded in response, seemingly a bit embarrassing. It was no wonder since half the room was looking curiously at Naruto and Gaara.

That's when Naruto spotted it. It was almost as if fate was waiting for the right time to inevitably bring his eyes to the one secluded corner where a black-haired man was scribbling on a notebook, wearing glasses. Glasses! This was definitely material for Naruto to make fun of him for later, but just a split second later, his eyes looked up from the composition notebook and locked fiercely with Naruto's. Cursing in his head, Naruto turned away as quick as possible and it seemed that Sasuke was doing the same.

What the hell was he doing taking notes in a place like this? Sasuke was not drawing, that was certain and it seemed there was no handouts in sight. That must mean…is he taking notes on the students at the academy? No. That would be so disturbing….Sparing a glance, Naruto saw that the bespectacled apprentice was furiously scribbling again, as if the pencil were on fire. Mischievousness filled the blond boy's head. He grinned and gently lifted himself out of his seat.

Gaara's eyes shifted towards Naruto, but he took no notice. He was trying to be inconspicuous by hiding behind tall kids' heads while creeping to the location of the 'professional' doctor-in-training. He came around a row of chairs that was just behind Sasuke and inched down the line, very, very slowly. His heart raced with excitement as he reached Sasuke's chair and slowly lifted himself onto one knee. Sasuke would be so furious…

Looking over the black haired man's shoulder, he saw the 'notes' that the man was practically sucking face with. '_Arrived last of the crowd due to medical reasons. Seems to not make quick friends, lack of normal social beha-…'_

_ "_May I inquire as to _why _you're looking over my shoulder at my personal business?"

Naruto let out a shriek at which Sasuke winced before his brow tightening and eyes became stern.

"Uzumaki Naruto…don't make me call Hatake-sensei…" The whole room was focused on Naruto now, except Gaara, who seemed too embarrassed for him and instead focused on chipping silver nail polish. Sasuke really seemed to hate this new factor in the situation. Sasuke sighed and grabbed Naruto's forearm forcefully. "We're going to Hatake-sensei's office. You'll sure regret this…"

The whole room 'Ohh'd', but Naruto was feeling a little nervous. Sure, he had gotten in trouble at school before, but this school was small and no one else seemed to be sticking out as much as Naruto just had.

Black spikes bobbed up and down in front of Naruto as Sasuke marched Naruto down the hallway (the one with the view of the forest through the windows). Upon seeing the great distance from the humble window to the valley far far below where the city of Konoha sat, Naruto didn't even feel nervous anymore. All he could really feel was his feet moving and the soft hand that gripped his wrist in a way that did not indicate the anger that his counterpart had displayed just moments ago in front of a crowded rec room.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, so I had most of this chapter written like 1 week after I published Chapter 2, but in my mind the whole story sucked too much for me to even publish in the first place. I at least owe you this. My deepest apologies, I've really grown as a writer and a person since this story was written.


	4. Chapter 4

**NEW A/N: NOTICE! I accidentally included Sakura in this chapter because I had not been writing this story for the longest of times. However, if you will notice, Sakura is in the first chapter, and is not attending this school. It's totally inconsistent! So, I have changed Sakura to Karin. I hope it's alright because I think Naruto would still find Karin attractive, even though he likes Sakura. I mean, after all, there are almost no other girls at this school.  
**

**Chapter Warnings:** I'm picking this up over two years later. It is bound to be different. Un-beta'd. Spoilers for early Shippuden.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and anything associated with it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and others and in no way does this fanfiction attempt to infringe or earn a profit from the anime, manga or any other associated labels.

**Summary:** Why is everyone in this damn school so mysterious? And why do I know them?

**Chapter 4: Routine and A Warning**

A door bangs open, two opposites trailing in behind it. From behind a lavish desk and expensive computer sits the director of this fine institution, calmly typing away. Oddly enough, he does not startle or make any indication to show that his attention has been diverted from his task. That is, until the older of the two young men speaks.

"Hatake-san," he says, too serious to be serious, "One of these students at this mental institution decided it would be oh-so-humorous to spy on my business."

"Interesting you should say that, Sasuke," Kakashi continues typing as if it is a child talking to him and not his apprentice, "but I was just about to suggest he help you with your note-taking."

A vein throbs in Sasuke's forehead. "I don't have time for your bullshit, Kakashi."

Naruto is meanwhile, observing from the doorway. He let out a snicker at Kakashi's antics. At least someone here is on his side. Kakashi finishes whatever he is doing on the computer with a sharp clack of the enter key, and then looks up at his two subjects.

"Naruto, don't look at Sasuke's notes anymore. That is classified information. Sasuke, lighten up a bit. You're going to give yourself a heart attack by thirty. That's enough for today, boys. See you at dinner," he finishes, and then grins with his eyes. Sasuke huffs and marches out of the room, gracefully. Naruto is about to turn and leave as well, but Kakashi stops him.

"For future reference, Naruto," he says nonchalantly while looking back at the computer screen and frowning, "It is best not to mess with Sasuke. He's not exactly who he appears to be." Naruto nods, though thoroughly confused, exits and makes his way back to the rec room. He's walking past the large windowed hallway when Kakashi's words hit him. _Not exactly who he appears to be. _Does that mean physically? If so, how does Kakashi know that Naruto's best friend from his life as a ninja looks exactly like Uchiha? _His name is Sasuke. _His brain reminds him. _No, the boy from this world is named Sasuke. You don't remember the name of your best friend from the ninja world unless you are there. _

Kakashi had to mean something else. There is no way he could know…that would be psychic, and no one is psychic. Naruto groaned and gripped his blond hair. Somehow corporeal punishment would be better than the hurt in his brain that Kakashi left. The door to the rec room faced Naruto now, all shiny and silver and he pushes it aside. Many faces all suddenly turn his way, but Naruto is very used to staring. In this world it is no different.

"Come on Naruto," says a friendly-looking woman with long brown hair and porcelain skin, "We're doing introductions! I'm Haku-sensei."

Naruto grins and laughs nervously, "Oh! Nice to meet you, Haku—wait! Haku?"

"It's Haku-sensei, Naruto," says Haku. Obviously, male, Haku.

"Right," Naruto coughs and sits in a chair next to Gaara, who is nearly done removing all of the fresh nail polish. Haku just smiles at Naruto, a kindness in his eyes.

"Go ahead, Deidara," Haku urges a blond student to talk.

"Deidara's turn?" He sits up straighter in his chair, bouncing slightly out of it, "I'm Deidara, un! Um…I like explosions. Hehe. Yeah…."

"And how old are you?" Haku asks.

"I'm a senior here, un! So, I think that makes me….seventeen?"

"Yes, Deidara, you're seventeen. Remember?" Haku asks, and then gestures to the next freak in line. The introductions go on, and Naruto spaces out. Ramen…so delicious. Especially miso. But pork is good. Hell, anything is good in ramen. Clutching his stomach, he imagines a full bowl of ramen, complete with egg, pork cutlets and lots of negi. He can feel the drool falling out of his mouth. That is, until the person sitting to his left kicks him in the shin. Doubling over and clutching the wound, Naruto turns to chew out whoever would dare do such a thing, but what he sees is a unearthly pale face smiling at him.

"You little shit!" the blond exclaims, jumping out of his chair and brandishing a fist.

Naruto-kun," Haku says in a teacherly voice, "Watch your language and take a seat!"

"But Haku, that asshole—"

"Sai," interrupts the boy, grinning even more at the display.

"—Sai, kicked me in the shin!"

"Sai-san did?" Haku seems taken aback. "And that's sensei to you, Naruto-kun."

"I didn't even do anything to him!"

The boy, Sai, grips the sleeve of Naruto's white shirt and leans in to whisper, "I kicked you because you have an incredibly small penis."

"WHAT?!" Naruto looms over Sai, fist fully engaged to strike.

"Boys," Haku warns as harshly as he can, "Do I need to press the red button?" Haku's fingers hover over a bracelet on his left wrist that Naruto just noticed. It is a small black matchbox with a shiny red button protruding from the top. Hell if Naruto knows what the red button is, but it seems ominous, so he plops back into his seat, grumbling.

Luckily, however almost none of the other students were paying attention to the scene that unfolded. At first, the fox boy thought this was very odd, but then he realized that most of them were either spaced out on meds, or just spaced out naturally. Damn. You can probably get away with lots of things at this school. Pranks were already forming in Naruto's mind, bringing a smile back to his face before he caught sight of Sai, still grinning next to him, and he flipped him the bird when Haku was looking at a very ugly student with an apparent permanently hypo-manic state. And a love of the color green. Naruto wanted nothing to do with that guy, but especially he didn't want to know that his name is something like Rockin' Lee. Not that Naruto thinks that is _really _his name or anything.

Haku rushes through the rest of the interviews, which really aren't very interesting to Naruto. He isn't very good at remembering people's names or faces, anyway. The only notable figures were the boy with the dog obsession, Kiba Inuzuka, Gaara, schizophrenic insomniac, and Shikamaru, genius with dismotivational disorder. The rest were utterly crazy. And that is saying something, as Naruto hallucinates daily and is going to a school for insane people.

So it was noon, and also lunchtime. The cafeteria could either be a fluke or a hit…guessing from the ramen bowl Naruto had when he was in the medical ward, it is going to be a hit. Stepping around the corner and entering the room proved wrong. Naruto sincerely thinks that vegetable mash should be illegal. Cauliflower mash, broccoli mash, potato mash, turnip mash, parsnip mash, carrot mash. Who the hell cooks this shit? The question is answered upon approaching the serving line.

"Hmm, I guess I'll have all of the white mashes," Naruto voices, figuring they will all taste gross anyway.

"My dear boy," a booming voice answers, and it sends shivers up Naruto's spine. "You must surely be in the springtime of your youth to be able to eat so much! I am supremely jealous!"

The man, ugly bowl cut and everything, starts sobbing in large tears and clenching his fist. Naruto stares.

"Can I just get my food?"

"Right boy, youngsters are in such a hurry these days! I must not suppress their energy." The food lands with a splat, a particular large drop landing on Naruto's nose. For some reason the food is heated to above the temperature preferred for consumption, and the heat burns like a bitch.

"Arrghhhhh, ouch! Ouch, ouch, ouch yowch!" Naruto shouts, setting his tray on the runner and waving his hands around his face in a very dramatic fashion. He doesn't notice that someone is standing very close by, and he whacks him in the face, hard. The hand belonging to the face grabs Naruto's failing wrist.

"Cut it out, loser," says a cold voice, "your flailing is pathetic."

Naruto backpedals, wrenching his limb away. "You!"

"What about me?" Sasuke asks, coolly observing and crossing his arms.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto is pointing, rage on his face.

"Getting lunch. The concept is really quite simple." Naruto watched the trail Sasuke's hand makes in the air to illustrate his point, separating from the other arm which is still tucked under his armpits.

"I'm not an idiot, asshole!"

"Actually…"

"Bastard!"

"Loser."

"Gahhhhhh," Naruto grabs at his hair violently before gluing his hands to his food tray and storming to a table at the far end of the cafeteria. The glob of parsnip still clung to his nose.

People in line are staring at Sasuke, but he just shrugs and offers his tray to a shell-shocked cafeteria worker whose nametag reads 'Guy'.

Naruto slides into the bench that faces the window and sucks the food up in his mouth, using it as a vacuum. Soft footsteps behind his back reveal themselves to belong to Gaara, who sits directly across from Naruto.

"What wrong?" He asks in mere disinterest.

"Is that Uchiha guy usually such a dick?"

"Well he certainly wouldn't be yours," says an infuriating voice behind his back.

"Gahhhhhh," Naruto spins around. "Sai!"

"Oh good, you remembered," the boy says, taking the spot on Naruto's left. "That must mean we are friends now."

"What?" Naruto stares. "Why would that mean that?"

"Am I wrong?" Sai asks, bringing a finger to his mouth and looking slightly upset, "I did not read a whole lot about names yet." The blond boy looks at his silent insomniac roommate for explanation, but the redhead continues to crunch passively on a less processed chunk of orange gunk.

"It isn't quite like that," Naruto says, more quietly. He stares at his plate, thinking back to how he would walk home alone every day in Konoha when he was a young child. There was another boy who sat on the dock, and every time he passed by, he and the boy would turn away and 'humph'. But secretly Naruto couldn't help but smile, because he knew that boy was just like him, and that indirectly, they share a bond.

"Very fascinating," Sai voices, examining Naruto's face.

"Don't stare like that," Naruto bites, "it is irritating."

"Okay," Sai says, still smiling.

"What year are you in, Naruto?" Gaara suddenly asks.

"Junior year, why do you ask?"

"I'm a junior, too. You seem younger than me."

Naruto feels like someone just dropped a weight on his head. Why is everyone at this school so socially awkward? No way is he trying to have a proper conversation anymore. They are all insane. Sai just grins at his mashed peas.

The rest of the day consists of a lesson in math. Forty minutes in, Naruto is not paying attention. On his left, Gaara is scribbling away at numbers and letters that seem to move to form a giant question mark when the blond boy examines it further.

"Pst, Gaara," Naruto nudges him, "do you get any of this?"

"Yes, you just—"

"Quiet back there, blondie," Asuma, the math teacher intones, pausing in writing on the whiteboard and then resuming. Naruto sinks his spine further down into the chair. Asuma gives them a mini quiz at the end of class, which Naruto sweats over for ten minutes before scrawling, 'I don't know' on the first answer and handing it in. Asuma says nothing, but grabs a box of cigarettes and sets them on his desk for later.

"Gah, I'm beat," Naruto sighs as Gaara, him and Sai walk out of math class.

"I can help you with the matrices, Naruto," Sai offers, smiling yet again.

"Really?" Naruto asks, eyes shining in worship.

"Yes," Sai continues, "I'm a senior, so I already know this math. It is the highest level they have."

"Ohhhh, no wonder I'm no good at it! Gaara, if you have trouble, too, no need to hide it."

"Actually, I already learned this last year, too. I advanced quickly through the math program…"

"Gaara…." Naruto frowns, tears shining in his eyes, "how could you?" Gaara shrugs and says nothing.

"So, where are we going now?" Naruto wonders out loud.

"Oh, this is our free hour," Gaara replies, striding with purpose. "It is mostly for homework, to be honest, but technically you can do whatever you want. You can also visit any of the student bedrooms that you want to. If people allow you in, of course."

"Can we go to the rec room?" Naruto asks, thinking that it is probably more interesting that hanging out with a bunch of loons. At least he could use something in there to have some fun. They had lots of paint.

"No, we have to stay in the wing with the rooms. Unless you have some business with the counselor."

"Ah, I see." Naruto frowns. This school is rather boring. They must have to keep it pretty low key so that the mentally disturbed can survive here. Naruto imagines that Shikamaru would say something like, 'Homework, such a bother. I'd rather lay on the bench in the hallway and stare out the window.' Naruto snickers as the odd trio approach his and Gaara's room.

"This is us," Gaara says out of necessity to Sai. Sai nods and indicates for us to head inside. They do, and throw the notebooks and folders of papers and pencils that Asuma gave them on the floor. Sai hovers awkwardly in the doorway.

"Hey, ya know," Naruto folds his hands behind his head and narrows his eyes, "I haven't even slept in this place, even though it is my room."

"Why?" Sai tilts his head.

"Doctors," Gaara deadpans, and Naruto shrugs as a response.

"I wouldn't know about that," Sai explains, leaning against the wall that the door is on. "I never need to see the doctors. I don't take medicine, or have emergencies. I just get counseling." Gaara grunts.

"Why is that?" the ninja boy asks.

"They say I'm some sort of…psychopath. That I can't really feel emotions like I should…"

Naruto half falls over. That sure explains a lot. Great. One of the three friends he's made here is a psychopath. Wait until his mother hears about this. But then, something doesn't sit quite right with that explanation. Sai doesn't seem so psychopathic to the blond…he seems more like he was never exposed to emotion. And that he merely never experienced it. Like a perfect assassin.

"Naruto, want to see some of my drawings?" Sai asks, bringing the teenager out of reverie.

"Cool! Sure," Naruto is overly enthusiastic, but also highly interested because Sai doesn't seem the type to draw. He produces a sketchbook from….under his shirt.

"Uhhhh, was that there the whole time?" Naruto asks, pointing slowly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, nothing." _God that is weird._

A pale hand clasps the brown cover that states 'acid-free' and lifts the paper to reveal…two boys drawn in a fairly immature, cartoonish fashion. They are holding hands in between the two opposite facing pages, and grinning. The most notable thing, however, is the way they are both dressed in ninja attire. Naruto examines the page, leaning in closely.

"Ah," he exclaims rather sharply, "That is you, isn't it? And…"

"My brother," Sai responds, smiling in the same way he had about twenty times before. It was starting to become very annoying.

"He really doesn't look like you," Gaara voices from the wall where he leans.

"We aren't blood related," the pale boy explains, as if it were obvious.

"Where is he? Can we meet him?" Naruto asks, eagerly.

"He's dead," Sai says through a smile. Naruto seriously wants to punch a hole in the wall. There is a silence for about two minutes in which the blond mental patient probably raises his blood pressure by twenty contemplating. Unluckily for him, the two other occupants in the room seem to be too socially starved to pick up on anything uncomfortable between them.

"So why are you here, anyway, Naruto? If you don't mind me asking." Gaara breaks the silence, moving to sit on his bed.

"Hmm," Naruto pauses, not liking the subject, "I guess you could say…I live in two different universes. This one…and another one."

"That is impossible," the older psychopath intones, "there is only one universe."

"Of course! I'm not an idiot. I can't remember the other universe very well when I'm in this one. And vice versa."

"Fascinating," Gaara replies coolly, examining the fox boy. Naruto frowns, and scratches the back of his head. Suddenly, the sound of a bunch of male voices cheering wafts over from the wall next to Naruto's bed. Someone is also banging on the floor, apparently.

"I wonder what they are doing," Sai asks, staring as if he can see through walls.

"Sounds fun, let's go see."

Gaara follows the two taller boys with a grunt, and soon they are knocking on a door that sports a brown paw print on the front. The whooping from inside stops and a beat later, the door opens to reveal a brown-haired boy with sharp features and a white dog on his left hip.

"Who is it?" Asks a confident, feminine voice from inside.

"That knew kid," the boy shouts over his shoulder, "the blond guy. Also, Sai and Gaara."

"Go ahead, Kiba," says a calm, deeper voice, "let them in."

"You guys wanna come in?" the boy, Kiba, asks excitedly, bouncing as if he were a dog wagging its tail.

One blond teenager voices his consent, and the trio enter to find a horde of teenagers gathered on every available surface. Actually, it was all teenage boys except for a girl who is probably the most beautiful female specimen Naruto has ever seen besides his mom. She has the most beautifully shiny, long hair that he is sure to ever exist. Her eyes are also an entrancing glitering ruby. Her skin looks smooth like a sea shell. Naruto didn't realize he was staring and drooling until Kiba started to punch him in the arm.

"Snap out of it, blondie," the dog boy whispers, "or she will sock you one."

Naruto shakes his head violently and looks to Kiba. "I'm Naruto. And who _is _she?"

"I'm Bushido Karin," the confident, feminine voice from before says, appearing at Naruto's left arm. "I don't believe we've met yet."

"Stop drooling, blondie," Kiba elbows Naruto in the gut from his right side on the bench of the cafeteria where they are sitting for dinner. It turns out Kiba and his gang of friends are really awesome, and Kiba must have felt the same about Naruto because the group merged to sit together. Gaara seemed to already know two of the students that were there, Temari and Kankuro, and is currently sitting between them. Sai finally un-glued himself from Naruto's side and is sitting to Karin's right, asking a suspicious amount of questions to her. The ninja boy in question, however, was fully absorbed in staring fondly at the red haired beauty. Everything about her is just…

"I'm not drooling, you dog," Naruto bites back, briefly glancing away from his person of interest. When he glances back, though, she is staring at something across the cafeteria with a very similar expression to the one Naruto was sporting. Said blue-eyed boy follows her train of vision until he sees the only thing in that direction. Sitting alone at a table. Staring at nothing. Uchiha Sasuke. That bastard even steals the one thing he was beginning to enjoy about this dump! There is no mistaking the sigh, casual adjusting of hair and longing stares that Karin is letting off in that jerk's vicinity. The ninja boy finishes his last bite of dry meatloaf and stands up to go put his tray in the bins, which are unfortunately close to the staff tables.

Walking and glaring, Naruto examines the Uchiha for qualities that he may possess over him. Why would Karin like a bastard like him, but take little notice of Naruto? Maybe it is the harsh lines between his eyebrows, rendering his expression surly and sour. Maybe it is the way his hair sticks out in a stupid way. Maybe it is the way he is four years older than them, and a teacher. Karin must have a thing for teachers. Maybe it is the way he picked out the tomatoes from the hamburger and gently toys with them in his mouth, savoring each one like he can never get another. For some reason, watching the scene makes Naruto want to punch him. Quite a lot. Actually, he just might do it.

But then, the blond boy catches the eye of a silver haired man behind a mask, who waves and grins with his eye. The grin somehow irks Naruto enough to distract him from his violent feelings. He tosses his tray into the soapy bin and stomps back to Kiba's table, where he plops down and acts childish and rude the rest of the evening.

He barely speaks to Gaara when they go back to their rooms, but when he drifts off to sleep, there are people waiting. One in particular was kidnapped, and possibly dead. But Naruto will not give up. That is his way of the ninja.

**A/N:**

Okay, little to none Sasuke/Naruto interaction in this chapter. It was really more of a filler if anything. I have to establish how this school will be. Next chapter, though, there will be deliciously awkward and heated encounters between our two completely opposite ninja. The Naruto/Karin is a necessary evil. I don't bash, though. I hope you enjoyed! Or at least, I hope you read enough to stick it out for the next chapter when things get good. REVIEW? Please.


End file.
